


A Piece of Cake

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Babbysitting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Interacting with children, Teen Titans prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine in the future, Beast Boy and Raven have children. They're out and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are the children's babysitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Cake

"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" Changeling asks him for the 15th time that day. If Cyborg didn't know better he would think the guy didn't want to go on his date.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine, BB." The half-robot assures him, still resorting to their old nicknames.

"When was the last time you and Rae got to spend some time alone."

The shapeshifter seems to think about that for a moment, and that's all the answer Cyborg needs. He starts not-so-gently ushering his long-time friend out the door, into the hallway, were Starfire is talking amiably with afore mentioned empath.

The Tamaranean girl is already showing, her pregnancy now almost 6 months along. Unlike their other 'titan couple', Starfire and Robin (now Nightwing, Cyborg has to remind himself) waited longer to start a family.

Nobody was quite certain how a human-alien hybrid would work out, but luckily they were well on the way of having their own healthy daughter now.

"Finally ready to go?" Raven intoned, opening the door for her husband.  
"Of course, dear." He answered with a smile.

Ravens face scrunched up in a scowl at the endearing nickname, but couldn't hide the humor in her voice. "Just get in the car, Garfield."

As the couple left, Cyborg waved at them from the doorway, before closing the door and rejoining his two teammates in the living room.

Arella was jumping up and down the couch, her light blonde hair bouncing around in 2 pigtails. When she saw Cyborg enter the room she immediately jumped off to attach herself to his mechanical leg instead.

"Uncle Cy, Uncle Cy." The 4 year old cried, her bright purple eyes shining up at him. "Can we play stank ball? Mom never let's me play it if she's home."

Cyborg raised the eyebrow over his human eye. "Eeuh, sure, I guess. But we should get you something to eat first. Where's your brother?"

the girl shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't know. He can phase through walls now, so he's been practicing that."

Coming from a normal child, this statement might have been incredibly disturbing. In a superhero household, it was day to day business.

"Well, if you go find him, I'll see if uncle Rob didn't totally burn the food."

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with he sight of Robin and Starfire arguing over the best way to cook spaghetti. Neither of the Graysons could actually prepare proper food. Starfire at least had the excuse of spending the majority of her live on another planet. Robin was just... Robin.

"I know what I'm doing." The latter was saying quite vehemently. He was balancing a pot of hot water and pasta on one hand and a pot of sauce on the other. Cyborg was pretty sure the guy was about to hurt someone... Or himself.

"Maybe I should take the..." Starfire began with a gentle smile.  
"No, I got it. You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

Starfire rolled her eyes at Cyborg behind her husbands back. Talk about an over-protective partner.

Back in the dining room, it looked like Arella had managed to drag her brother out of his room for a change. Mark was sitting with an annoyed look on his face, his dark purple, almost black, hair hanging over his features.

"Mark was moving things with his mind again!" the girl immediately said as the adults entered the room.

The boys eyes widened and the glass in front of him shook dangerously. "Snitch!" he huffed. Arella just responded by sticking her tongue out.

"You know why your mother doesn't like you using your powers carelessly, Mark." Nightwing said, putting his burdens down on the table and starting to serve out the food.

"Because my powers are derived from demonic influences and fueled by emotions, which I at this age can not properly control, making me a danger to the existence of both earth and humanity." It was obviously a rehearsed speech the 7 year old had heard some times before.

"No, It's because your powers are incredibly strong and therefore must be wielded with care." The boy wonder corrected.

The child huffed again. "That's the same thing."

"It's not. As superheroes we are both blessed and burdened with-" Robin began, but he was cut of from crying coming out of a bedroom down the hallway.

"Rachel is awake." Arella stated needlessly.

"I'll get her." Starfire got up and returned moments later with an almost one year old toddler clutching her hand waggling besides her. She took the child on her lap and stroked her short lilac hair.

The child's bleary eyes opened slowly to reveal light brown orbs, and she yawned excessively.

"Good afternoon, Rae-Rae." Starfire cooed, sightly tickling the girls tummy, making the child giggle in glee.

They made short work of finishing their meals after that, Mark seemingly lighting up a bit and Arella starting to bounce on her seat by the end of the meal.

As the plates were cleared away, the girl hopped on her chair and threw her arms in the air.  
"Now can we play Stank ball? And I'm not it!"

Nightwing looked as if he was about to say something, but Cyborg quickly intervened.

"Of course! You want to join, Mark?"

The boy hesitated for a fraction of a second, but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but no shifting."  
he directed the last part of the sentence to his younger sibling, whom immediately changed into a mouse to run a few fast laps around her brothers feet in response.

"Than you can't use your powers either." She interjected as soon as she had turned back.

"That's decided than. Where do your parents keep the laundry? We're going to make the stank ball to out stinks every stank ball that came before it."

 

"And then the princess took the fallen sword of the prince, and slayed the dragon with it."

Rachel clapped her hands approvingly, a tiny bit of spit dribbling from her mouth. It took some effort for Starfire to turn the page with a wriggling toddler in her arms, but she managed anyway.

"With the kingdom saved, the prince and princess married and lived happily ever after. Until the Gorgons came to destroy their planet of course, but that's a story for another day."

She closed the Tamaranean children's book with a smile and put it back on the table.

"Star? Could you come here for a moment?" Her husband cried from the other room. He was monitoring the state of Jump City using his laptop. Seeing as Raven and Changeling their house was not equipped with the same automatic alarm system like the T-tower had been, it was the only way to keep an eye on any criminal proceedings that might be going on in the city.

Starfire allowed the toddler to slip of her lap onto the couch and handed her another book, this one about the different sounds farm animals make.

"Just sit tight for a sec, Rae. Auntie star will be back in only one of the seconds."

As a matter of a fact, she was gone for a full minute. Robin needed to run some anomalies he had spotted on his radar by her, but they turned out to all be nonthreatening.

When she re-entered the living room, however, the couch was suspiciously empty.

"Rachel?" She called, looking around the room. "Rachel? We're not playing hide-and-seek. Come to auntie Star now?"

There was no answer. Her cries attracted Robin to the room however.  
"What's wrong?"

"I am not the certain, but I might have lost Rachel..."

 

"That didn't even come close!" Arella taunted, pointing to where the rolled up ball of dirty socks and underwear had easily missed her and bounced against the wall instead. She was sticking her tongue out again, wiggling it at Cyborg.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Elly." Cyborg said, easily picking up the ball and preparing to make another shot.

"Daddy always says uncle Cy can't aim for shit!" Mark said and Arella gasped at the use of a bad word. Both children where laughing now.

"Does he, now?" Cyborg raised the eyebrow above his human eye. "I have you know I defeated that little grass-stain 8 out of 10 times."

"Not the way daddy tells it!"

"Yeah, and I bet he tells you he defeated the entire brotherhood of evil single handily too."

The children giggled some more at that. Cyborg used their distraction to aim the foul-smelling projectile at them, but their super-human instincts allowed them to dodge at the last possible second.

This way, it bounced of the wall once more, but it didn't return in Cy's direction. Instead, it made at a weird angle, flying down the corridor and out of sight.

The next moment there was a resounding crash of something breakable hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces. For a few seconds there reigned a complete silence.

"Please tell me your parents don't keep anything valuable out in the open to be knocked off by stray shots?" Cyborg stammered out after a moment.

"Nothing." Arella quickly soothed him.

Mark swallowed hard. "Except for mom's special vase she got from Azerath the day after I was born." he reminded his sister.

The girl looked sheepishly for a moment. "Oh yeah, except for that..."

 

"Friend Raven and Friend Beast Boy are going to kill me." Starfire nearly sobbed, looking close to hysterics. Nightwing laid a soothing hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"They'll do no such thing. Rachel is barely a year old, for god's sake. How far can she get?"

All the cushions had been pulled off the couch and every corner had been searched, but nowhere was the girl to be found. She wasn't answering their calls either.

"We just need to handle this calmly and clearly. You search this part of the house, i'll go look in the bedchambers and such. We'll find her in no time." He said level-headily.

Starfire brightened up instantly. "Of course. I will start in the kitchen." She pecked him on the lips and flew off in said direction. Robin smiled after her. The pregnancy was really firing up the Tamaranean woman's already unpredictable emotions, but it was clear she would make a great mother.

They really needed to find that child though. If not kill, Raven and Changeling would at least seriously maim them if they couldn't find her.

 

"Okay, okay, this is fine." Cyborg wasn't sure if he was reassuring the 2 curious kids looking over his shoulder, or himself. A bit of both, likely.

The precious pieces of porcelain, a beautiful old-style vase in black and purple colors, laid before him in 5 different parts.

"I'm just going to need a vile, some string and a whole lot of superglue."

"I got a crafts kit!" Arella volunteered helpfully, jumping up and down like this was still part of the game.

"Sure, that's a start."

the girl shot of in the direction of her bedroom. Mark was hanging over the half-robot's other shoulder, big green eyes looking at what had been one of his mother's favorite possessions.

"You think she will notice?" The 7-year old wondered out loud, doing nothing to ease Cy's worry.

"I hope not. She'll kill me. Or at least seriously maim me."

 

"Rachel. Rachel, dear? Come to auntie Starfire now." Opening the oven door and looking in. Every cabinet door had been opened but nowhere the child could possibly fit.

This was worse than that time she had lost Silkie for a full 3 hours. And that had almost been the death of her.

"If you don't come out soon, I will need to tell the claus of the santa that you have not been a good girl!" she tried, but it didn't seem to work.

At the other side of the house, Nightwing was vehemently looking under every bed and inside every wardrobe, but also there the little girl was nowhere to be found.

He tried to keep calm and logical, but his brain was already rushing with worst case scenarios. What if Rachel had left the house. Her powers were very much still in development and still being discovered.

What if she wrecked havoc in the city? What if she got kidnapped? What if she got hurt?

Or worse, what if Raven and Changeling returned before they had located her. They needed to find this girl ASAP.

 

"I don't think this is going to work." Mark said, in the deadpan voice his mother also uses from time. Cyborg shot the boy an annoyed look.

"I think it looks even worse now." Arella helpfully supplied.

The pieces were not sticking or even fitting together. The glue had now half-dried on the edges, making it even harder for Cyborg to complete this puzzle.

"Aren't you two a bunch of smart-asses." He stood up with the pieces in his mechanical hands, thinking hard about a plan B, when Nightwing and Starfire made their way down the corridor.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell us you've seen Rachel somewhere around here?" The tamaranean woman looked close to tears.

Mark and Cyborg shook their heads in a negative, but Arella pipped up next to them.  
"She's in the laundry room."

"I've checked there already, she wasn't there."

"But she is, Uncle Rob! She likes to lie in the laundry basket, underneath the clothes!"

"What?! Ellie, the basket isn't nearly big enough to-"

Starfire had already went at lighting speed and returned mere moments later cradling a tiny lilac kitten with big brown eyes.

"Look, Robin, I have found the kitty." She announced happily, her near panic momentarily forgotten by the sight of a baby animal.

"When did you guys get a cat?" Cyborg asked, really confused for a moment.

Suddenly the small kitten transformed back into the toddler they had been searching for almost half an hour now. Rachel smiled at them happily, blissfully unaware of all the chaos she had caused.

"Since when has she been doing that?" Nightwing asked.

The toddler girl turned at the sound and spotted the broken vase pieces Cyborg was still holding, entirely forgotten about for the moment.  
Her eyes lighted up in dark purple for the shortest of moments, and the vase effortlessly regained it's unbroken appearance.

Cyborg nearly dropped it all over again in surprise. "Since when has she been doing THAT?!"

"Since a week or so..." Mark said idly, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Do your parents know about this?" Nightwing was confusingly scratching his head.

"Of course they do. Didn't they tell you?"

"I guess they forgot to mention it..."

There was a complete silence for some moment, except for the happy giggling of Rachel as she played with the red threshes of her aunties hair.

Arella broke it by suddenly jumping up in excitement. "Can we see a movie now?"

 

The sound of the front door opening and closing sounded just as the credits of the movie began to roll. Arella immediately sprang from the couch and ran to meet her parents.

A few moments later Raven and Changeling entered the room, the latter carrying Arella on his arm.

"Have you been a good girl?" He was asking her with a smile.

"I've been the bestest daddy!"

"I hope they didn't cause too much trouble." Raven touched Starfire's arm for a moment in one of her rare displays of physical affection.

"Oh no, not in the slightest." The Tamarenean replied, winking at Cyborg in doing so. "It was a piece of the cake."

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts here or on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sharada-n


End file.
